


A Cold Night's Dew

by R0gue



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dawn - Freeform, Exhaustion, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, More angst, Unrequited Crush, Why Is Every YukiLisa Thing I Write Angst, even more angst, hashtags, kinda slow burn, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Lisa has had a crush on Sayo for ages. However, one night, as she's coming home she sees a picture of Sayo and Tsugumi with #Girlfriends as the caption. Her heart breaks and she spends the entire night on her own on the hill behind her house.Just as dawn breaks, Yukina appears and, after realising what's wrong, it's up to her to be the comforting friend to Lisa.[Edit: This is going to stay as a One-Shot rather than be a multi-chap piece]





	A Cold Night's Dew

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been ages since I wrote Bandori last... which has mostly been because I became kinda disinterested with the series after getting burnt out and quitting the game. So... what do I do to come back... well another angsty YukiLisa fic of course. I swear the next thing I write for this fandom won't be angst!
> 
> I'm also sorry this chapter is so short, I felt this was a good start to the fic. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this! 
> 
> If you do, I post quite a bit of writing updates and previews on my twitter (twitter.com/roguewrites) as well as other Love Live and Bandori content (plus some other stuff).

Light gently peeks out from behind the distant hills as the sun slowly begins is ascent into the sky. Birds can be heard singing out into the lightening day, with the joyful chirping of the thrushes, the tweeting of the sparrowhawks and the calls of the pheasants. The light breeze of the morning air carries a sharp chill to it as it rustles the leaves of the nearby trees, making them sway from side to side and sending a shiver down Lisa’s spine as she sits on the grassy slope of a hill, staring off into the distance. 

The veins in her eyes are blood red, bags sitting under them, while a few teardrops still linger in the corner of them. A tie is lying next to her, causing her long light brown hair to fall down her back. She’s dressed in her school uniform, with its white shirt and light grey blazer and its matching skirt and tie, each a dark blue with lighter blue stripes. However, the tie has been loosened, pulled down to just above the top of her chest, her blazer lying open with the first two buttons of her shirt have been undone.

Lisa reaches her arm up and wipes her eyes with the back of her palm.  _ Why do I have to go to school today?  _ She falls back on the damp grass, lifting her phone above her face. The picture is still on the screen. Sayo is sitting there, hand in hand with Tsugumi, their heads resting against each other as they look up into the camera. The picture is captioned with a single tag.

#Girlfriends

The simple act of looking at it again is enough to bring tears back to Lisa’s eyes.  _ Sayo… why… why not me? _ Droplets of water start to trickle down the sides of her head, leaving a stream behind them that guides the way of future ones.  _ I was going to confess to you soon. _ She wipes her eyes again, leaving her eyes closed as she presses the power button on her phone.

“Lisa… is that you?” A voice calls to her from somewhere behind her. Lisa pushes herself up and looks over her shoulder. There is still hardly any light to the day, but as the figure gets closer, she recognises the familiar long grey hair of her best friend.

“Yukina… what are you doing out here so early?” Lisa quickly looks back in front of her and gives her eyes another wipe before pushing herself to her feet. As soon as she stands up, her legs give out below her causing her to collapse to the ground, the exhaustion of being up all night finally setting in.

Yukina’s footsteps get closer and closer until Lisa feels a pair of arms wrap around her. “Are you okay?” 

“Y-Yeah…” With the grey-haired girl’s help, Lisa manages to stand up, however Yukina doesn’t let go of her, instead, she adjusts her position to support the brunette better. 

“Let me get you inside… you need to rest.” Yukina’s voice is laden with concern. Lisa just nods in response and the two slowly start to stumble towards their houses. “Why were you out here?”

“I um…” Lisa looks away from her best friend.  _ What do I tell her? _

“Was it Sayo…” Yukina’s voice causes Lisa to tense up.  _ She knew how I felt? _ Again, Lisa just nods her head. 

The two are silent as they continue to stagger up the hill towards the buildings in front of them, the morning chorus of bird song being the only sounds around the two. Once they make it inside the house, Yukina finally pulls away from Lisa. “Can you walk on your own now?”

“Yeah… I think so.” Lisa closes her eyes for a few seconds, before she takes a deep breath and steps forward. “I should be good.”

“Do you mind if I accompany you for now?” Yukina takes a step towards her, her eyes filled with worry. “I don’t want you to fall.”

“Yeah...  of course.” The feeling of Yukina being close by was comforting to Lisa. The hours of despair she’s just been through because of one picture has left her feeling alone. Just the simple act of staying with her is enough to make Lisa realize that she’s not alone and that people do care for her. “Thank you…”

Once they’re at the top of the stairs, Yukina finally answers. “You’re welcome.” She nods her head a little before walking towards Lisa’s room.

Once inside, Lisa immediately stumbles over to her bed and collapses on top of it. Yukina sits down gently next to her. “You really loved her didn’t you?” Yukina reaches out and takes Lisa’s hand in her own. “Get some rest…”

Lisa doesn’t need to be told twice. The exhaustion of being awake all night has already kicked in and within seconds, she’s fast asleep.

She doesn’t feel Yukina’s lips pressing against her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! I'd really appreciate any feedback you have, whether it was something you liked or something you think I could do to improve. I reply to almost every comment I get.
> 
> I have no promises as to when the next chapter will come out, but it should be fairly soon.


End file.
